


Heart

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass visits Steph on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/). I hate first person fics, which is clearly why this ended up being in first person. Written for [](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/profile)[merfilly](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/)'s [Valentine's Day Challenge.](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/547724.html)

**Title:** Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Cass/Steph, Babs/Dinah  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Summary:** Cass visits Steph on Valentine's Day.  
**Author's Notes:** Beta'd by [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/). I hate first person fics, which is clearly why this ended up being in first person. Written for [](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/profile)[**merfilly**](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/)'s [Valentine's Day Challenge.](http://merfilly.livejournal.com/547724.html)

Oracle sits at her computer. She types types types types types.

"Babs?" I say.

She turns, looks at me. _Listening. Aware. Busybusybusy,_ says her body.

"Yes, Cass?" she says.

"Pink...hearts?" I say. Slow. Words not easy still.

 _Puzzled. Concerned. Curious._ "What?"

I point. Pink heart on her computer. Words on it. Can't read them.

"Oh!" she says. _Happy. Love._ "It's from Dinah. Canary."

Canary is nice. Pretty. Loud. "Why?" I say.

Barbara laughs. _Nervous. Happy. Happynervous. Love. Worry._ "It's for Valentine's Day," she says. "You give cards or chocolate to the people you care about. Friends." _More than friends._

"Spoiler?" I say carefully.

"Hmm?" Barbara says. _Busy. Work. Important._

"I give to Spoiler?" I repeat. Spoiler special. Love Spoiler. Give pink heart with chocolate to Spoiler.

"Sure," Barbara says. _Distracted. Workworkworkworkwork._ She's looking at her computer again.

"Goodbye," I say.

"See you, Cass."

 

 

Spoiler's house. Messy room. Sheets not purple. Eggplant. Steph not there. Pink heart with chocolate for her. Dinah helped with words. Half circle circle-with-little-line squiggle squiggle. Cass. Me. Little heart. Squiggle cross swirl line-with-circle line-with-half-circle. Steph. Cass heart Steph. Love.

Put the box on the bed. Steph back later. Find it.

Window. Leave. Patrol.

Door opens. Steph? Stephmom? Hide!

"Hello?" Steph! I step out of the shadows.

"Oh!" Steph says. "Hey, Cass! What's up?" Voice cheery. Voice lies. _Anger. Mad. Love. Break. Tense. Sad._

I frown a little and step forward. "Sad?" I ask.

"Why would I be sad?" Steph says.

Muscles tense, trace tenseness with hands.

_Love. Sexy. Aroused. Kissmeplease._

I look at her. "Why sad?" I repeat.

Steph sits on the bed. _Resigned. Sad. Tense. Anger._ "It's Tim," she says. "Robin. He forgot Valentine's Day."

"Hearts?" I ask.

Steph smiles. _Love._ "Yeah, exactly. He didn't give me any hearts. Work's too important to him." _Bitter. Anger. Stress._

I move the chocolates. "Tense," I say, and motion for her to lie on her stomach. She gets it. Always gets it.

 _Curious. Sexy. Love. Strange._ "What are you doing?" she asks.

I don't answer, just massage. Work out tenseness. Push shoulders. Pressure points. _Relax,_ say my hands.

 _Relax,_ her back agrees.

"Cass –" Steph says.

"Okay," I say, and _RELAX!_ I shout with my hands.

"Ow!" Steph says, rubbing her neck. "Trying to _kill_ me or something?" _Happy, better. Love, grateful._

"Better," I say. I rub gently now.

_Love. Sexy. Aroused. Kissmeplease._

"Thanks," Steph says.

I kiss her neck.

 _Tensewhatshappening. Aroused. MORE MORE MORE!_ "Uh, Cass?"

"Love," I say. "Hearts. Love."

Steph sits up. _Happy. Happyhappy. Love. LOVE. Happy._ "Really?" she says. "I mean, friends don't just randomly kiss."

"Dinah, Babs," I say.

"Wait, what?" Steph says.

"Dinah, Babs. Want to kiss. Read body language."

"Oh, god, did you read my body language? Did my body tell you I wanted you to kiss it?" _Worry. Love._

I nod. "Love," I say. "Love you."

"You love me?" she says.

Nod again.

Smile. "I love you too, Cass!" Steph says. _Happy! Lovelovelove! Happyhappyhappy! Content. Aroused. LOVE._ This time, Steph kisses me.

_Love._  



End file.
